


The Adventures of Tiny!Ggukie

by Roresa



Series: Twitter Drabbles/Fics [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Aphrodisiacs, Come Eating, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Ggukie's the bestest boy, He's a needy little sprite, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Jeon Jungkook, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Other, Overstimulation, Plant stigma fucking (Gguk is tiny okay), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Jeon Jungkook, So much slick, Tags and relationships will be added with new chapters to avoid spoilers, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, hole spanking, size queen jeongguk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roresa/pseuds/Roresa
Summary: Lips parting, Ggukie licks around his dusty fingers, giggling at the ticklish sensation as he cleans the pollen off.It feels nice, the firmness of his fingers against his sensitive tongue when it curls and twists between the wet digits, licking up everything until all he can taste is himself.The tingling grows and god, his mouth feels so empty. He shoves his fingers into his mouth sucks on them. He moans softly, and huffs a laugh, muffled around his hand when the friction tickles his buzzing lips, all pretty pink and shiny.Sometimes Ggukie wishes he had someone to play with. Someone who’d lick at his mouth and give him something of theirs to suck on. Maybe they’d taste different than him! Like the pretty pollen they eat! He does like to try new things. Always a good boy, trying everything once before deciding if he likes it or not.Or the one where Tiny Gguk loves to play and make new friends, and loves getting his hole stuffed because only the bestest boy's get to be nice and stuffed.
Series: Twitter Drabbles/Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729036
Comments: 14
Kudos: 256





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This isn't anything like my other stuff cause it was just a fun little twitter drabble based on @Achilleskoo's pretty art! (Check him out yo, seriously, it so freaking pretty and the inspiration for it). 
> 
> It's really short but it's posted on my twitter @R0RESA first along with other fun things, so hit me up!  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/R0RESA)  
> Anyway, happy readings!

Tiny Jeongguk is a curious little sprite. He loves to spend his days exploring and playing. Climbing and ducking between tall grasses and large leaves, hide and seek is one of his favourite games. He doesn’t have wings like some of his kind and sometimes that makes him a bit sad. To see them playing tag in the air, fluttering by on shiny iridescent wings, high up, up, up!

But that’s okay! Because even though he can’t fly, Ggukie’s a _really_ good climber.

At 10 inches tall, the world is full of so many big things to explore! Jeonggukie spends majority of his time in blossoming gardens, climbing onto plants and crawling his way up the sturdy stems to their vibrant flowers to feast on the tasty pollen.

It’s what little sprites like him thrive on. It’s so full of nutrients to help him grow nice and tall, and it works! He’s the tallest of his kind! And the best part is that it’s so delicious!

Each pollen grain melts in his mouth like butter, sliding down his throat so smoothly.

The type of pollen doesn’t matter to him. Ggukie is a good boy, isn’t picky with his food like some of the others. He eats what he finds, but his favourite is the pollen from lilies.

The flowers themselves are so so pretty! Pink with black spots on the inside and white on the bottom of the petals, all coming together at the centre in a yellow star, just calling to him, welcoming him into their embrace. They smell lovely, like creamy cloves, and Jeonggukie loves to roll around on them until his entire body smells like them. 

And their pollen tastes the best! It has an interest bite to it, almost bitter but it’s so good, just thinking about them will make his mouth water.

Lilies make so much food and he likes that because Ggukie doesn’t always like to share his favourite food. And there’s always so much pollen that he doesn’t have to keep an eye out for those mean bees. Those stupid honey collectors are always so mean to him, bullying him and hoarding all the pollen for themselves.

Ggukie used to try and fight them off but they’re so big and so much faster than him. Zipping around the stems and grazing over the vibrant petals. He really tries his best but he’s just no match for them.

But that’s another reason he likes the lilies so much. The flowers are large enough to hide in and the bees don’t seem to care for them too much, allowing Jeongguk to eat as much pollen as he wants undisturbed and without worrying about being picked on.

And eat he does. He loves eating. It fills him with happiness but he’s so, so messy. It’s hard to stay clean because the pollen sticks to _everything_. It covers his mouth, gets into his hair, and litters his naked chest in yellow powder. Coating his skin until there’s a yellowish tinge over his skin.

And that’s when his favourite part happens, after his belly is nice and full.

He doesn’t know what it is because everywhere the pollen touches tingles soon after, distracting him from eating.

But it’s okay because it feels nice. Like an aphrodisiac, everywhere it touches tingles and eventually it gets too hard to eat anymore because his mouth is so sensitive, and his tongue starts to feel heavy.

Lips parting, Ggukie licks around his dusty fingers, giggling at the ticklish sensation as he cleans the pollen off.

It feels nice, the firmness of his fingers against his sensitive tongue when it curls and twists between the wet digits, licking up everything until all he can taste is himself.

The tingling grows and god, his mouth feels so empty. He shoves his fingers into his mouth sucks on them. He moans softly, and huffs a laugh, muffled around his hand when the friction tickles his buzzing lips, all pretty pink and shiny.

Sometimes Ggukie wishes he had someone to play with. Someone who’d lick at his mouth and give him something of _theirs_ to suck on. Maybe they’d taste different than him! Like the pretty pollen they eat! He does like to try new things. Always a good boy, trying everything once before deciding if he likes it or not.

Good boys are not picky and he’s so, so good. And maybe his friend would tell him that. Call him good when he does a good job of licking their fingers clean.

But right now, there’s no one here, so he pushes the thought away and focuses on his _own_ fingers. Thrusting them in and out, drooling over them when his mind goes hazy at the sensation.

It’s like an itch is being scratched and it feels so good to rub the pads of his fingers over the flat of his tongue, reaching towards the back until his gag reflex kicks in and saliva drips down his chin.

The tingling in his body grows, only now it travels south, causing such a pretty pink tint to his cheeks and nose.

The sensation of his spit dripping off his chin and onto his chest is enough to have him gasping wet and muffled behind his mouthful.

It’s like his senses are in overdrive, all manner of touch on his body making him gasp and suck harder, wanting more. His free hand feels restless and follows the heat to his chest. The spit sliding down his chest is teasing and makes him impatient and warm.

Jeonggukie swipes at it carelessly only to moan when his hand brushes over his nipples. The pollen makes them so, so sensitive but the tingling grows worse, making him feel warm and itchy, needy to do something to turn it into something else.

Fingers still stuffing his mouth Ggukie rubs his wet fingertips over the sweet pink nubs, circling them and following the tingling sensation before crying out into his hand when he flicks them with his fingertip.

A shot of electric pleasure rushes through him and he sucks his fingers harder, arching his back. He wants more! It felt so good!

Pulling his soaked fingers out of his mouth is so hard but he does it anyway. Both nipples feel so tight, pebbled and straining out, so pretty and pink, begging to be played with. Ggukie doesn’t waste time. His body feels too hot, like he’s burning in a dry heat, desperate and panting in anticipation. Making sure both hands are wet, he pushes directly on top of both stiff peaks and pressed down, moving his fingertips in small circles.

“O-oh!” Ggukie stutters because he always forgets how good it feels to play with his chest. To roll the nubs between his fingers, plucking at them and twisting them just to feel the delicious way they throb and ache, making his back arch into his fingers.

Unable to support himself, he drops to his knees, legs wobbling from pleasure when his motions grow rough. Impatient. His little cock is stiff and sticks out. Leaking and a pretty pink when he traps his nipples between his fingertips and squeezes them hard.

“Hurts,” he whines, the teats all red and swollen. It burns but his hips jerk at each harsh tug, moaning and writhing.

“More, more!” He cries, little nose red and sniffling, eyes wet and shiny from desperation.

His entire body feels like it’s on fire as he cries out at another hard squeeze before he forces himself to let the abused teats go. They throb deliciously, so swollen and red he wishes he could taste them. He bet they’d taste so sweet because Ggukie always makes sure he smells and tastes the best! Makes sure he always looks pretty in case someone wants to be his friend.

His cock drips onto the petals, the length red and aching.

Feeling his heartbeat pulse in his nipple, Jeonggukie slides his hands down his body, squirming at the ticklish sensation when his fingers slide along his sides and over his hip bones. His length begs for attention and the arousal has him panting hard in anticipation.

Unable to tease himself anymore, Ggukie wraps a hand around himself and cries out, falling onto his back on the velvety petal. The creamy clove scent is so strong and settles at the base of his throat in the best way, almost a milky aftertaste that.

His hand takes over. Sliding over the hot flesh, so hard and firm, from tip to base, spreading his wetness. His other hand digs into the petal, clinging to the textured flesh when his mind grows hazy with pleasure. Heart beating fast, Ggukie whines loudly at the sky, writhing and squirming with each sloppy pump.

Oh! It feels so, so good! His stomach tenses and released, muscles contracting so prettily when he’s lost in his pleasure.

His tip is leaking so much it spills over his hand, slicking his cock until the glide is smooth. He digs his head back into the petal, throwing his head back while his lower body pushes up, balancing on the back of balls of his feet and fucking his hips into his fist.

And oh, heaven and hell! If that doesn't have him crying out and begging so prettily.

And Ggukie's so loud! Crying and moaning at the tight fist when he pumps his dripping cock, faster and faster.

"S-so, good! Oh! I-I wanna come!"

And it feels so, so good!

His balls are tight and full! Heavy when they slap against his taint with every uncoordinated thrust. His hips have a mind of their own and heat pools dangerously in his groin, tugging at the tension in his gut, but it's not enough!

Frustrated tears erupt because Ggukie just wants to come so bad! And he's been so, so good! Ate all his pollen and cleaned himself up so well! So why can't he come?! The desperation makes him emotional, eyes blurry with tears as his hips come to a stuttering halt, cock so, so red and angry and it hurts!

His entire length so sensitive and his nipples hurt, and his hole feels so empty and oh!

How could he almost forget about his most special place!

"Silly Ggukie forgot," Sniffling, he giggles at himself. "This is why I need a friend! So they can remind me!"

With a huff, he rolls onto his front and pulls his knees under him. The petal feels so soft and cool against his heated front and Jeongguk sighs, unable to resists rubbing his nipples along the fuzzy flesh. Pleasure burst in soft little pulses at the motion.

His hips wiggle in the air at the motion and Ggukie gasps when his ass cheeks part and his hole is exposed to the cooler air around him. Biting his bottom lip, he starts stroking his cock again, just slow, teasing passes over his dripping length while his other hand sneaks behind him. Moaning softly, he grips a cheek and squeezes it harshly, panting at how good the firm muscle feels under his fingers before spreading his legs as far as possible, showing everything off to invisible eyes with a sweet blush.

This is one of his favourite positions!

Ggukie's the best at presenting! Knows he's got the prettiest and tightest little hole. All a soft pink between soft but firm globes, all shiny with his arousal and slick while his pretty pink cock drips a puddle between his knees.

And he tastes good! He's the tastiest because while he's a good boy and not a picky eater, he makes sure to eat lots of pollen from lilies because it makes him taste so sweet down there.

Definitely sweeter and better than the honey those stupid, mean bees make.

The anticipation makes him whine in need and bit his already swollen lip harder when he teases his hope with his fingers. Dipping the tips in just enough to feel the tight rim part before pulling back and rubbing the other edge, relaxing the muscle under his touch.

He plays with his slick, flicking his fingers and then tapping them sharply over his sensitive hole. Already his thighs start to tremble because his hole has always been really sensitive, and the pollen just makes it worse!

His middle two fingers continue tapping over his rim, landing with an obscenely wet slapping sound that has his ears burning red and his cock leaking profusely. His rim twitches at each gentle hit and Ggukie cries out loudly, jerking away from the slap each time before his hips desperately push back, begging for more.

When the tip of his finger is sucked in on the next hit, Ggukie rubs at the now red rim and forces two fingers in, immediately needing something to cool the burning itch growing under his skin.

"Aahh!" He cries out, pretty eyes spilling with tears at the pain but his hole aches, feeling unbearably empty and Ggukie's a good boy!

And good boys get to stuff their dripping holes nice and full!

The initial pain has him trembling but the hand on his cock moves faster and along with the pollen, it isn't long before the pain is completely forgotten, replaced with that delicious pleasure.

"G-gonna be full," he chants, shifting his fingers in and out slowly, getting his sensitive rim used to the sensation of the digits continuously rubbing at the cluster of nerves around his entrance. "Ggukie's gonna be nice and full~"

Slicks pours out at the stimulation when he wiggles his fingers inside his tight hole, trying his best to loosen up, but it just feels so good! He feels each knuckle pushing and pulling against the sensitive muscles. Sliding so easily each time he tightens up. He loves the feeling of forcing his rim open for the intrusion. It has his breath hitching and body jerking in tiny aborted thrusts, desperately wanting to rub his little cock along the fuzzy texture of the petal under him but not wanting to drop his hips and lose the momentum.

The pleasure grows along with the needy ache deep inside his hole to fill it more and more. His pretty little cock soaking the petal under him, making such a mess. It throbs in time with his heartbeat, begging for more even as he squeezes the head, crying out so sweetly that the flower absorbs it all.

"C-can't find it!" Ggukie whines, tears clinging to his lashes. He's completely up on his tip toes, legs trembling from the strain and pleasure. His fingers plunging in and out of his hole feel good, really good! But it's not enough! His skin feels like it's on fire and it hurts to bend his wrist that way, trying to find his most special place. The one that always turns him into a silly, messy baby. Drooling and moaning loudly.

"W-wan' it, I- wan' it!" He cries, upset even as his hips bucks harder and his fingers get rougher. It really, really hurts and this is his least favourite part. Because as fast as the pollen makes his brain foggy and his body all tingly, the effects also fade just as fast, leaving him a poor, frustrated mess.

With an angry cry he kicks his legs out, crying out, upset and hazy with arousal when his hips drop suddenly and his poor, throbbing length get trapped beneath him. Large tears slide down his cheeks and G-Ggukie hates this! "W-why won't someone come play w-with me?"

The little sprite drags his legs under him and sits up, thighs still parted. He releases his hurting cock and rubs his eyes with the back of his hand, sniffing and chest heaving as he tries to make the tears stop. His other hand returns to his swollen little hole, hating the sudden empty feeling. He fills himself up with three this time, chest heaving with his sobs while he rocks back mindlessly onto his fingers.

He glances up at the sky, pouting and taking deep, stuttering breaths to calm himself as the tingling in his body starts to fade. He's still incredibly horny and just wants to come! Ggukie looks the prettiest when he's coming! He promises! His wrist really hurts and just his bottom lip wobbles, another wail building in his throat, but then, he see it!

Oh…OH! Yes! That's _perfect_! Oh! Just a little bit higher from where he's sitting is the thick style of the lily. His eyes follow the sturdy green tube up and there! The stigma is so close! Round and glistening with sticky sap to hold onto pollen, about as wide as his hand and just the thought of that bulbous tip sliding into his hole, the resistance of the sap negated by the silkiness of his slick makes him shiver. Excitement bubbles inside him, wet eyes wide with all the possibilities and oh, he wants it! It would stretch him so wide, stuff him so, so full!

"G-Ggukie's a good boy," he states, gaze narrowed and swollen lip parting in determination. "G-gonna be s-stuffed full. Gonna do it." With his fingers still pumping into his dripping hole, Jeongguk shuffles on his knees towards the stigma, using his free hand for balance. Each motion makes him whine and he feels like he's burning, eyes never leaving his goal. He uses the style for support and manages to remove his fingers long enough to hoist his body up, up, up, until he can position his body over the stigma.

"G-gonna do it," he giggles, heart pounding. He holds onto the stock of the closest anther with one hand and uses the other to hook his feet around the style, digging his toes into the tube to stop him from slipping down. He positions his hole right over the stigma, blushing when the anticipation causes slick to flood form his hole, coating the sticky bulb.

Heart pounding, he holds on tight to the stalk and lowers himself down, whining when the widest part teases his rim. He's twitching and shaking, body sliding back and forth, over and over against the stigma, loving the way it rubs against his winking hole. But on the next pass, his foot slips in his enthusiasm and Ggukie throws his head back with a cry, breath rushing out of him when it causes him to drop hard onto the bulbous head. It's wide, but he's so, so wet, practically drenching the tip and he wants to be full! Wants to feel it deep in his belly!

The lust messes with his head and it's hard to think past the intense pressure when gravity makes him slide further down. His rim parts wide, and then wider still, wider than his three fingers and Ggukie sobs, body trembling violently as it tries to adjust to the intrusion.   
  
"B-big, hah…so big!" He giggles, barely breathing even as he pushes on the stalk and bears down, using the leverage to force his body open around the wide girth, making the muscles part and make room. The pained pleasure makes him whine and babble, encouraging himself because he /is/ a good boy! And-and good boys can take it! And his hole is the best!

He rocks back and forth, not daring to lift up for fear of tightening up again. Rolls his hips in little circles moaning and twitching, holding onto the stalk for dear life with both hands now because it's so big and wide! It's stretching him open so well he's going to be gaping for a while. The glorious rush of pleasure washes over him and with a deep breath, Ggukie lifts slightly and slams his hips down, until the stigma is forced into his needy hole. Because of the shape, the instant the bulbous head is in, his rim flutters closed under it, trapping it right where he wants it and oh!

"Ahh! Gonna come! G-Ggukie's gonna come!"

His mind blanks completely. It's so, so much and it feels so big inside his little body and Ggukie's throbbing cock erupts the moment his muscles are forced to part before trapping it in place. He screams his pleasure out, curling in on himself while one of the most intense orgasms slams into him. The ecstasy takes control completely and his body moves on its own command. Ears ringing, the little sprite is nothing but pure sensation. Vision filled with fireworks and body vibrating with pleasure, his hips start moving. He rolls and grinds on the stigma, rising and slamming back down, fucking himself hard and fast, desperate to feel even more.

A greedy, greedy little thing. Squealing and whining when the hard but smooth edge continuously rubs against his special spot.

And he keeps coming! His pretty, little cock spurting and pulsing all over him, and he comes so hard it hits him under the chin. Coating his chest and sweet little teats. His balls, so, so full.

It's devastating feedback loop. A series of continuous orgasms or one massive one that makes him drool and his eyes roll back. "M-more cummies!" He squeals, fucking back as much as possible, grinding and shaking, body rolling to take as much pleasure as possible! "S-so g-ood! S-stuffed so good! G-gonna come a-again, nghhh!"

This time galaxies explode behind his eyes and little Ggukie screams as his body is engulfed in flame. Ecstasy replacing the blood in his veins with fire, burning him alive while his abused special spot keeps grinding against the stigma. Hole flooded with slick because his rim is clenched so tight in his orgasm and his needy hole is stuffed so full, there's no space for it to leak out anywhere. It builds and builds, and his lungs burn with the lack of oxygen, mouth gasping and drooling all over himself when he comes untouched again and again.

Fat tears drip down his face, body quickly becoming so, so oversensitive that there's almost more pain than pleasure, but he can't escape! Can't get enough air into his lungs. His feet slip, the style completely soaked, and he chokes on his spit, gurgling and babbling incoherently when the stigma is forced deeper into his hole, forming a small bulge under the firm abs.

"Full, full. G-gukie's sooooo full," he sings, hiccuping and just sitting there, filled to the brim, mind completely blank other than the satisfaction of taking it like a good boy.

Ggukie doesn't know how long he sits there, open and twitching around the stigma, but when he comes to it's darker out. He shivers, naked skin covered in goosebumps as the sweat and slick and cum cools. He wrinkles his nose at the feeling and tries to move, limbs feeling like lead blocks. Immediately, he cries out in pain, the inside of his hole sore and his rim swollen and red. The stigma rubs against his prostate and it _burns_. Crying and sobbing through the pain, Ggukie kicks at the style and bears down hard. With weak arms, he pulls on the anther and as carefully and fast as possible, pulls his overstimulated body off the stigma. A flood of slick gushes out of him, no longer all plugged up and Ggukie moans weakly, limp cock twitching in exhausted arousal at the new sensation.

With little grace, the sprite slides down the style, and lays on his side, hole much too sensitive to sit on his butt. With a tired sniffle, he curls around the base of the style, snuggling close to the base, cooing happily when he's nice and sheltered from the dark blue sky. The anthers and stalks provide a nice little hiding spot for him, almost like they're covering him in a blanket. It's nice and cozy at the heart of the flower and he sighs in relief, giving a happy little hum at the delicious ache in his muscles. Exhausted from his adventures, little Ggukie snuggles closer and curls tighter around the base, wet lashes casting long shadows along his pleasure pink cheeks. Hole wrecked and gaping from being stretched so wide, still dripping and leaving his thighs wet with slick, adding to the mess.

The little sprite is so tired from his fun that he quickly falls asleep, nuzzling his face into the soft petal and letting the creamy clove scent pull him into sleep's embrace. He knocks out completely within moments, sleeping so deeply he doesn't feel the gently rocking motions of his lily plant being picked up and transported into a big metal machine, heading towards its new home with him in tow. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gukkie wakes up in his new home and learns a few things about his new housemate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday! Feeling a bit low today so I’m posting this a day early! Hope you’re enjoying it! So far the vote for Ggukie’s new friend is between Tae and Joon. Check out my twitter and vote to see who it should be! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/r0resa/status/1257126073407438850?s=21
> 
> Or comment on here! 
> 
> Happy readings!

When Jeongguk wakes up again it's to the warmth of sunlight. His entire body feels heavy in a good way and he stretches with an adorable squeak. There's a pleasant ache in his muscles when he stretches them out, reminding him of his play time earlier.

It was so much fun!

He can't wait to play again, but when another twinge of pain shoots through his lower half, he reconsiders with a pout.

Okay, maybe not just yet.

Jeongguk rolls over onto his back and just basks in the sun, letting it warm his sleepy body and wake him up fully. It's so nice and cozy, he has half a mind to go back to sleep, but then his tummy growls, startling him awake completely. It gurgles painfully, begging to be filled with food after exercising it all away yesterday.

"Hmmm breakfast time. Ugh, so hungry!"

He's still curled up within the lily's embrace and he presses a quick kiss to the rounded base of the style in gratitude.

"Thank you for making me feel good," he says quietly before getting up. His body still hurts but it's a nice ache. One that tells him he did a good job of playing yesterday. Although, it's oddly quiet now that he thinks about it.

Normally, gardens are full of noise. From the wind caressing the plants to insects crawling and flying around and transporting pollen to help them mate. There's always something going on, but now, none of the familiar sounds are present.

"Where did everyone go?" Ruffling his hair, the sprite stands up, using the stalk for support when his thighs tremble unsteadily until he regains his balance.

It takes a moment for his half-asleep brain to realize that his skin doesn't feel tight. The normal tacky and flaky sensation he's used to is absent. Looking down, he doesn't see anything but soft, clean skin. There's none of his cum or slick or pollen coating his skin. Instead it feels smooth and warm and clean. Somehow, he's all cleaned up. He frowns, brow furrowed as he thinks back to last night. He was so worn out that it's hard to remember, but he doesn't think he cleaned himself up. He was too sleepy.

"How did I get all clean?" He doesn't remember but he is glad that he's no longer covered in last night's mess. But trying to figure it out a big puzzle like that seems exhausting right now, so he pushes it to the back of his mind. Food first.

He rubs the sleep from his eyes before limping over towards the edges of the petals. There's so much pollen on them and Ggukie blushes when he's reminded of how they got there.

"Whoopsie," he giggles before it's cut of with a moan of pain. It hurts too much to bend over and he pouts before dropping to his knees instead. Crawling is so much easier than walking and although it still hurts, the pain isn't as sharp this time. More tolerable. With a relieved sigh, the little sprite collects some pollen grains and bites into them, humming happily at his favourite buttery taste.

He's famished and before he knows it, Ggukie has cleaned up the pollen from his area of the petal. The rest are still covered in the yellow grains, but with his stomach comfortably full, he leaves it alone for another time.

Already his stomach feels warm, the side effects working on his body, heating it with a gentle arousal that completely relaxes all his muscles. He doesn't eat as much as last time, just enough for the arousal to take away some of the pain. His hole still hurts, but it's not as bad now and Ggukie moans softly, rubbing his tummy with a sated smile.

A deep sound startles the little sprite and Ggukie looks around him, confused because what was that? It comes again, a low vibrating sound accompanied by the sound of something rustling.

"H-hello?" He calls, voice quiet and curious. He walks closer to the edge of the petal, careful to step around the scattered pollen.

"T-this isn't a garden!" He exclaims, eyes wide open when he takes in his surroundings. All the green's gone away! Instead there are white walls all around him and the sky is gone!

Everything here is so weird! There's lots of big flat box like things on the ground and lots of pretty and bright colours! The little bit of fear at not being back to see the sky disappears when he sees so many new things! There's a bright stick with a little sun at one end wearing a hat! There's squares on the wall, floating there magically with nothing to hold them!

"Wahh, magic IS real! Hah! Take that stupid Jiminie." Oh, he can't wait to tell him he was right!

Beside his lily plant, there's a large and wide, weird flat looking tree pieces resting against the wall, holding something square covered in large soft looking squishy rocks. The rustling sound starts again and Ggukie's curious doe eyes grow wider with a small gasp when the lump under the soft looking colourful fuzzy grass starts moving!

His little heart pounds in his chest and Ggukie almost yelps when one of the squishy rocks moves and almost hits the side of the plant Ggukie is on! Scared, he quickly drops on the petal and lays on his front, hands curled around the edge of the petal. He feels his heartbeat in his head and his breathing comes faster because what was that?! It-it almost knocked him over! Swallowing, Ggukie tries to slow down his breathing and fights back the prickling sensation in his eyes.

Ggukie's okay! He-he's not gonna cry! It's okay.

He gives himself a pep talk and for some long moments the only sound is his own breathing slowing down until the need to cry from fear passes. He's still scared but when nothing scarier happens, his curiosity gets the best of him.

Moving slowly, Ggukie pulls his body closer to the edge until he can just peak out over the end of the petal. The lump starts moving again and he forces himself not to climb back into the safety of the inner flower. He ducks his head and watches with wide eyes when the fuzzy grass starts to float up and up and then he almost yells in surprise when a head pops up!

"That's a big gopher," he whispers, still flat on the petal. It's not like a gopher he's ever seen! This one has purple hair, all tangled and matted, just like his does when he falls asleep in pollen or when sap gets stuck in his hair.

The mass of purple hair moves around and Ggukie ducks down in panic when another low sound comes from the gopher. It's a deep sound, almost a groan, but he guesses it makes sense. Such a loud sound could only come from such a big guy. But is it really a gopher? Ggukie's never heard one make a sound like that. In fact, it almost sounds like him when he's tired or sore, only much louder and deeper.

"Hmm," the gopher hums and when the fuzzy grass starts to move again and drops suddenly, Ggukie slaps a hand over his mouth to stop from squealing in excitement because there's another sprite in the bed!

It's not a gopher at all!

"Woah!" This sprite is so, so much bigger than him and Ggukie's only seen his head! But oh! He's so, so pretty! Ggukie's body vibrates with excitement, feet kicking back because is this going to be his new friend?!

Ohh, he really hopes so! Although, he does pout when he compares their size. He hasn't even seen all of his new friend but he's massive! Like, almost a big as a tree!

"Wonder what he eats to grow so big? I wanna grow up nice and big too."

The sprite in the bed moves and the rustling sound grows when he pushes the fuzzy grass down to the edge of the box before kicking it over the end, and

"Oh my!"

Ggukie's positively vibrating on his petal, eyes wide as he takes in the miles of tanned flesh. His body looks like his, but his skin is a little bit darker, a pretty honey colour that goes very well with the purple hair.

"I want pretty coloured hair too," he whispers, taking in the messy way the stands fall over his face and the squishy blue rock under him. The sprite sighs and Ggukie smiles at the gentle expression on his face. Still a bit puffy from sleep but still so pretty when he brushes his hair out of his eyes. Ggukie thinks about getting up and talking to him, maybe introduce himself to his new friend but when the sprite's hand starts sliding down his neck slowly, he freezes.

Mouth dropping open, Ggukie blushes furiously when his hand slowly moves down over his collarbones to rob across his defined chest. He wants to look away, knows that it's rude to watch someone else play unless invited, but it's too hard! Nothing's happened but he's mesmerized watching his hand rise until it's only the tips of his fingers trailing over his chest. Sliding along the sleep-warm skin of his pecs aimlessly until they brush over a dusky nipple.

"Oh," Ggukie breathes, body heating already due to the lingering arousal from the pollen when he watches the sprite tease himself. His fingertips brush over it, over and over until it starts to pebble.

Ggukie's harden in response where they're pressed against the fleshy petal and the familiar tingling sensation returns. It collects at his chest, and Ggukie bites his lips to hold back a pleased gasp when the fuzzy flesh of the petal tickles against his sensitive nubs.

The sprite stops teasing himself and Ggukie squirms on his petal when the other takes the hard nub between his fingers and squeezes it. His chest pushes into the touch and Ggukie whines, his own nipples hard and aching sweetly, desperate for the same attention. He squirms a hand under him and doesn't bother with the light touches.

Arousal bubbles under his skin and he follows the sprite's lead. Following the same motions.

"Feels good," Ggukie whispers, licking his bitten lips. His cock is hard and he gently rocks his hips, eyes fluttering at how good it feels. The ache in his body is long forgotten and Ggukie bites his lips to hold back another moan as he copies the other sprite's ministrations. They both tug and roll their teats between the pads of their fingers. The dry friction sends electricity shooting down his spine and yes, it's good. This is good!

His skin is still sensitive from last night but the pollen settles a pretty lusty haze over him, cocooning him in heat and pleasure. His hole twitches, needy for more, but Ggukie's a good boy. He's going to follow his new friend's lead like a good boy.

The sprite continues squeezing and rolling one nipple and the moves to the other. The way his breath hitches in pleasure makes Ggukie's stomach clench. Twisting and squeezing until Ggukie sees how they swell so prettily. Now slightly puff and red, so tight and tasty, they make Ggukie's mouth water.

The sprite rolls a teat particularly hard and Ggukie's mouth tingles, both from the pollen and anticipation. His tongue flicks out and pushes at the backs of his teeth when the other throws his head back and gasps loudly.

"Hah," the sprite moans and does it again and again, this time bringing his other hand into play. With his head tilted back, Ggukie's eyes greedily take in his thick neck and the way sweat gathers at his temples.

"Ahh!" With a loud moan, the sprite arches into his touch one more time before removing his hands and oh! Ggukie wants them! He doesn't stop twisting his own, needing to feel more, want more.

He wants to taste them. They're the perfect size and they'd fill his mouth so well! Oh, he wants it so bad. He'll be the bestest playmate ever! He'll suck and lick and tongue at it. Wants to feel the heat of the swollen teat when it's filled with blood and so sensitive.

Even when he switches hands to play with the neglected nub, Ggukie doesn't stop the drool sliding down the corner of his mouth, too lost in the sharp pleasure in his chest and cock as he continues to grind against the petal.

And then the sprite is moving again and Ggukie removes his own hands from his chest, watching with bated breath when his hand slides down his chest and over his stomach. It hesitates and Ggukie holds his breath only to whine in need when those large hands wrap around his cock.

Its size steals his breath and Ggukie's entire body freezes, mind trying to process the fact that such a huge cock exists. It looks incredibly obscene and Ggukie feels like he's on fire. Lust rages through him, his body growing hotter and hotter as the sprite gathers the wetness and strokes his incredible length.

"Ahhh," the sprite moans and Ggukie snaps into action. He removes his hand from his chest and sits back on his heels, kneeling close to the edge. He fists his own cock, whining because he's so wet and there's already a small puddle collecting between his knees. Not wanting to fall behind, he takes himself in hand and strokes himself fast.

The pleasure is immediate and Ggukie cries out, too focused on how good it feels to care about being heard. They're both a mess. Hips jerking and moans falling from parted lips when they fuck into their hands, squeezing and circling around the sensitive head.

Ggukie's leaking and making a mess everywhere. His slit continuously leaking precum that the wet squelch ringing in his ears is barely audible over the breathy, low moans coming from the sprite. He's actively fucking into his hand, hips rising up and moving faster and faster. His other hand grips the wooden pieces, fingers digging into the wood.

In response, Ggukie leans back on one hand and spreads his knees wider.

"M-making Ggukie feel so good!" He stutters and another wave of slick gushes out of his empty hole at the sprite's "ah ah ah."

"Close," the sprite gasps out and his hand speeds up impossibly fast. Just a blur flying over his cock once, twice more before the pleasure becomes too much and he comes with a moan that sounds like it's pulled from deep in his chest. The sound echoes around the room and Ggukie's hips thrust harder into his hand, his calves completely covered in slick practically pouring out of his needy hole. The pleasure is overwhelming. The coil in his tummy gets tighter and tighter and oh! He's so, so close!

"Wan' more cummies," Ggukie whines in desperation, mind lost to the pleasure as his orgasm grows closer and closer. The sprite keeps pumping himself, keeps fucking into his hand even as thick, white spurts spill from his slit. Ggukie drools even more, wanting to, no needing to taste it.

"G-gukie can clean up," he hiccups, voice breathy and barely above a whisper because he's so, so close! And Ggukie would clean him up so well! He would do such a good job. Using his little pink tongue and sliding it up and down the thick shaft. Wants to press it to the underside and feel it pulse against his tongue. Wants to lick his way up and oh! He's thick enough that Ggukie could wrap his arms around him. Hugging him tight and feeling all of him. Maybe rub his own little cock against the larger one while he licks him clean. Maybe wrap his lips around the slit and suck all the cum out.

"Ahh! Ima come," Ggukie cries out, eyes fluttering shut when the heat intensifies almost unbearably before the coil snaps. Stroking himself hard and fast, Ggukie cries out as his orgasm washes over him at the dirty thoughts.

"Nnghh!" His release spills over his hand, adding to the large puddle he's already kneeling in. His muscles tense and lock up, back arching and hips still pumping into his grip to drag the ecstasy out for as long as possible.

Fireworks explode behind his closed lids and his body is completely drenched but with one last twist around the oversensitive head, Ggukie falls onto his side, barely missing the mess he made and they both lay there, trying to catch their breaths.

The sprite hums in satisfaction but when he brings his wet hand to his mouth and starts licking around the digits to catch the dripping release, Ggukie whimpers weakly, body jerking in oversensitivity when he comes again. The small orgasm steals his breath completely and leave him a sensitive mess. All he can do is watch with watery eyes when the sprite sucks release off and hums and the taste.

Ggukie's spent cock jerks and he curls into a loose ball and clenches his ass when he thrusts into his soaked hands one more time, barely anything bubbling out of his slit for his last orgasm.

Panting hard, Ggukie loosens his grip, but doesn't release his length, too tired to do more than close his eyes and focus on the way he can feel his heartbeat everywhere. It his nipples, his limbs, his cock.

Everywhere.

The orgasmic rush keeps him floating for a while but the more it fades, the heavier his eyelids feel, until his eyes are completely closed. Body tired and out of energy after more vigorous activity, Ggukie easily lets his mind drift. Lets everything go, buzzed and pleased, to cuddle into sleep's arms. Still messy and covered, Ggukie's sleepy brain pays his body no mind and within moments he's fast asleep.

"What a messy little baby you are," the deep voice comments, gently dragging the tip of his index finger over the sleeping sprite's body. He drags it gently over his slick covered legs with a barely there pressure and brings it to his mouth, tasting the sweet-smelling honey of the little sprite's arousal. He licks his finger clean and takes a wet napkin and cleans his little hitchhiker up. He makes sure to wipe down the petals and settles the sprite back how he found him last night.

"Sleep well, pretty," the deep voice whispers, with a fond smile. This really is the sweetest little surprise. A most welcome and delightful surprise. He gently brushes his pinky over his head, cooing sweetly when he snuffles before settling again. "Let's meet properly next time, yeah?"

Ggukie sighs deeply in sleep and he watches him settle once again, curled up around the widest part of the style while before leaving to get ready for work while his guest slumbers on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments and remember to vote between Taehyung and Namjoon! Your votes/comments will decide his new friend and what happens!
> 
> To vote on twt: https://twitter.com/r0resa/status/1257126073407438850?s=21
> 
> Until next time, stay safe everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ggukie finally meets his new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fam! I got curious cat (https://curiouscat.qa/R0RESA) , so come ask me things!!!!!!
> 
> Remember to follow on twitter since that gets updated way before ao3 does. Plus I post a bunch of other fun drabbles on there. 
> 
> Happy friday and Happy readings!
> 
> PS: Unbeta'd because it's just for fun :)

This was probably the hardest week of Taehyung's life. Literally the hardest because of just that. He's been hard for what feels like all the damn time lately. At the stupidest hours of the day, most hours of the day. In the car to appointments, in meetings, over his _fucking_ salad. It's completely ridiculous and his cock and balls ache with the constant tug of war between being a responsible adult or stripping his length in his office, just for some relief.

Only he tried that already. The third day he brought his new lily plant home and what did that give him? A good orgasm, he'll admit, but then he gets home and the lust returns with a vengeance because heaven and hell, his little hitchhiker is completely _relentless_! And he can't _not_ touch himself but it's he's already sensitive from his previous orgasm and it's an endless spiral that makes it difficult to function like a proper adult.

"My fucking balls hurt," he whines, half throwing the last contract he was review across the desk towards his brother.

"First, TMI man, and second, do something about it? Get laid?" Namjoon suggest with a shrug, saving the document from sliding off the desk completely.

"I have, kind of," Taehyung mutters under his breath, sighing. Honestly, even as he complains, there's no denying the familiar tug in his gut or the fond smile teasing at his lips while he prepares to leave for the night.

"Oh?" Namjoon asks, finally nodding at his brother's corrections before sliding it into his briefcase for further review. "Wait, you're leaving already?"

"Yeah?"

"You never leave early."

"Sure I do!" Taehyung protests, finally turning his computer off and searches for his wallet. He could have sworn it was-"oh! Thanks!"

Namjoon hands him the billfold and watches his brother curiously. "You've been leaving early all week. A date?"

"No, no. Nothing like that," Taehyung replies quickly. He adores his brother, but being the youngest of three makes it difficult to keep things private, /especially/ his love life. "You know I'm too busy for that." Namjoon nods in understanding, but he frowns at the way Taehyung brushes it off.

Being one of the three Kim's is demanding in every aspect of his life. It's not like he's the company boss or anything, but when your family's owned the company for generations, there are certain expectations to go along with that, even for the youngest. More so now that their father has decided to retire. Although, it does mean his love life will be on hold for a while longer. Plus, he's got something curiously better, he thinks.

"Booty call?" Namjoon asks with a grimace.

"No, no," Taehyung laughs. "Just a quiet night in."

"It's totally a booty call."

"Joonie! It's not!"  
  
"Whatever! Don't tell me and get out of here you horny mess." Namjoon laughs at his brothers indignant stuttering, smirking at the way his eyes get wide just before he starts yelling.

"What do you mean! I'm not a horny mess!"  
  
"And you totally didn't jack off in here the other day." Namjoon looks around the room, wrinkling his nose before snorting at Taehyung's weak protests.

"I didn't!" When Namjoon raises a knowing brow, Taehyung decides it's time to go. He grabs his things and determinedly avoids his brother's eyes while he rushes out the door.

"Don't forget condoms!" Namjoon hollers after him. Straight from his door way. The very open door way that leads into a larger cubicle area. Where there are definitely still people sitting and gawking at the brothers.

Taehyung may have run the rest of the way to his car, making sure to take the stares while cursing Namjoon to hell and back.

He practically falls into the drivers seat and loosens his tie, trying to catch his breath while willing his blush to go down.

"Stupid Joon," he mutters. He's not wrong though. It's not a booty call. It's not even possible considering their size difference.

Honestly, there are times during the day Taehyung questions himself. Doubts that he didn't dream the entire thing up because it's just not possible, right? Little people almost the length of his hand can't exist. And yet, he was definitely sober when he picked up his lily plant and drove it home. Definitely sober when he saw the little human body curled around the center of the flower.

At first he thought it was a little statue or decoration that sometimes comes with the plants he buys. It was quiet a pretty and realistic piece of pottery, or probably glass.

But then it moved.

It moved and fucking _moaned_!

That part was definitely real because Taehyung still has a bruise on his ass from when he fell over in shock. Because that's definitely a little human _sleeping_ in his lily. A naked little male human.

Well, definitely not a human but he's found that it's incredibly difficult to think about much when the faerie-like creature is concerned.

Taehyung wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, but when the tiny creature started shivering he jumped into action and got a wet napkin. With shaking fingers, he gently lifted the creature out and god, it's impossible not to remember the way his heart just clenched in fondness.

The little faerie was so, so tiny. Even covered in pollen and what he thought then was sap, Taehyung remembers thinking he was so beautiful. The prettiest little thing he had ever set his eyes on.

He remembers his hands shaking, trying to as gentle as possible because he's so tiny and Taehyung's hands are so big. He was terrified of hurting him. Of accidently squishing him. But with his heart pounding his throat, he managed to wipe him down properly with nothing more than a blush and returned him to his sleeping place.

It was and still is completely mind boggling, even more so the next morning.

Taehyung was sure that he imagined everything. That he was so tired and lonely that this was his brain's way of telling him to find someone. But the guy from his dreams was so, so pretty and his bed felt so big and lonely that it didn't take long to bring that sweet face up and feel the arousal flow through him. Mind still hazy Taehyung started out with playing with his nipples, tugging and rolling them until his chest ached deliciously. Once they were sore and sensitive, only then did he wrap a hand around himself, letting the pulsing pleasure take over.

And then he hear it.

A soft little high moan and a gentle rustling sound that seemed to grow and grow. With sleepy eyes, Taehyung remembers turning his head and his mind stuttering to a job even at his body continued, still tugging at his cock even as his eyes see the little faerie touching himself.

And oh, if Taehyung thought he was pretty asleep, then it's nothing compared to see him flushed and slick, smelling so sweet, just like the lily he sits upon. The pleasure turned from soft to electrifying when he took in the way his watery eyes ever left his hand, watching so intensely while he stroked and rolled over his length, cock dripping in excitement at being watched.

It was almost as good as seeing the little faerie cry out, moaning so terribly sweetly as he thrust into his little hand. Rocking his hips back and forth, lips swollen even as he tried to muffle his sounds. But the poor baby was so far gone, feeling much too good watching Taehyung touch himself that his sounds almost seemed to echo around the bedroom.

Taehyung found himself holding his breath, ignoring the way his lungs burned because once those sweet little cries fell loose, it's all he wanted to hear. With each moan and gasp, the pleasure raced through him and the coil in his gut pulled tighter and tighter, cock dripping obscenely until it all became too much.

He had never come so hard in his life or so much. His cock keep pulsing, dripping over his hand while his back arched, trying to roll with the strength of his orgasm. Fireworks flickered behind his eyes, lids squeezed shut when he comes with a groan. The sound rumbled deep in his chest, pulled straight from the pit of his stomach.

It took him a few moments to get his bearings, breathing hard and body tingling. He was so damn certain that he had imagined the entire scene, until he turned his head saw the faerie passed out in his mess on the edge of a petal.

"Not a dream," he gasped, cleaning himself up quickly with his bed sheets before crawling on shaky legs to his bedside table. He shoved his face right up to the petal and his spent cock twitched in arousal at the sweet smelling puddle he lies in and oh fuck, he slicks!

Even now, sitting alone in his car so far from home, Taehyung swears he can still taste it on his tongue. So sweet with a hint of bitterness that has him craving more.

He's a adorable one for sure and Taehyung smiles when he recalls how the faerie tries to hide while watching his every move. Hiding behind petals or the peering around the style to see what Taehyung's doing, thinking Taehyung doesn’t see the way those doe eyes watch his every move.

And now every time Taehyung jerks off, it's too the sounds of his little guest touching himself, pleasuring himself and sounding like he's feeling so fucking good that it makes him jealous.

The feeling surprised him but, the more he watched his little one rub over his chest and tease his hole with his small fingers, so lost in pleasure he forgets to be quiet. The more he wants to be the one making him moan.

The coying fragrance of the lily is enough to get him rock hard after a week of watching each other and Taehyung's at his limit. It's finally the weekend and he wants nothing more than to spend the next few days getting to know his little guest properly.

Taehyung wants to know his name. Ask if he's really a faerie, or just a another species of humans, or something else entirely. What does he eat? Drink? Is he alone? Are there more of his kind? Wants to know if lilies are his favourite flowers.

Wants to feel his little weight on his hand again. To feel those thick thighs part for his tongue when he tastes him directly. God, from what Taehyung's seen, he slicks so much. The petals drooping a little from the damp wetness and Taehyung has to physically bite his tongue each time he cleans his guest up when all he wants to do is lick up the mess, and then lick his body clean.

And maybe pull another orgasm out him. See how much he squirts, how much his little body can handle before he's a squealing, trembling mess in his hand.

"Fuck," Taehyung groans and hits his head against his headrest. He spreads his legs to give himself more room, to ease the ache but his suit pants are fitted, tailored to his proportions perfectly. When soft. Not when he's throbbing and dripping already, just thinking about tasting the little faerie.

God, he's so tiny! Would he even be able to wrap his arms around his cock? It'd be like a small full body sleeve, grinding his little cocklet against Taehyung's and shit, he _really_ needs to get home before he blows behind his steering wheel.

Cursing, he starts the car and turns the AC on full blast. Focusing on the cold air rushing from the vents helps a bit, distracts him from the painful angle his length is trapped in and soon, the heat of arousal fades enough that he no longer feels like he's going to melt into a horny puddle.

It doesn't take long for him to drive home, and honestly, he doesn't even remember pulling into his drive way. Barely remembers much of the trip, only fully coming back to himself when he finds himself in front of his bedside table. He glances at the usual flower the faerie likes to sleep on, the one closet to his bed, but when he can't find him, anxiety prickles at his skin.

Pulse growing faster and faster, he searches the other two flowers, then the leaves and even the soil.  
  
"No, no, no, where did you go, little one?" He's growing frantic with worry because where could he have gone? He doesn't have wing and oh god! What if he feel off the flower, or worse! The dresser! That's one hell of a fall for someone so little and god, Taehyung's going to cry.

"Where are you, little guy? Come on, come on! Please be okay, just please!” Ignoring his clothes, Taehyung drops to his hands and knees, chest pressed to the floor to check under the dresser and the bed and fuck! It's too dark to see!

"Flashlight… flashlight…" Desperation and worry makes him clumsy when he tries to get his phone out of his pants. Frazzled, he curses when he gets the password wrong and finally forces himself to breathe and focus.

He finally manages to calm down long enough to unlock his phone and turn on the flashlight app. Immediately dropping to his hand he shines the light under the dresser. Maybe he managed to crawl down and went exploring under here?

Not there. Fuck.

Bed then. Nope. Fuckity fuck.

“Please, please,” Taehyung chants, and when the light shines on nothing but the dust bunnies against the wall, he practically throws his phone away with a growl.”Useless!”

Where the fuck is he?

His entire chest feels tight, like a fist is clenched around his heart, slowly squeezing it until it’s hard to swallow. His eyes burn with tears and a sob builds at the base of his throat, just waiting to be let out because the faerie is gone and-

“What’re you doing?”

The sound is so sudden that it takes a moment for the words to make sense through his panic. And then it's a chaotic scramble. He moves without thinking and yelps at the sharp and intense pain that ricochets through him when the back of his head slams into the bed frame.

"Mother _fucker_!" The pain is almost blinding and Taehyung yanks himself out and on his ass, face buried into his knees. He cradles his head with his hands, pushing against the injured area to distract him from the throbbing pain. Tears roll down his face because it fucking hurts and why does this sort of shit _always_ happen to him?

Biting his lip hard, Taehyung lifts his head and blinks his eyes, breathing through the pain and desperately trying to clear the black spots clouding his vision. It all seems to be fine for a moment but then he shakes his head to get rid of the dizzy sensation but groans in pain when it only makes things worse.

Seriously, fuck his life. First he lost his little faerie and now he's probably managed to give himself a concussion. "It really hurts," he whines, sniffing when more tears fall with each blink.

"No, no, don't do that, Mister!" Jeonggukie rushes out. The large sprite lays on the floor, sniffing and crying with his arms curled around his head. It makes his chest tight. Even from the top of his lily plant, Ggukie could _hear_ the heavy 'thunk' of the larger sprite's head hitting the hard box thing and it sounded so painful, Ggukie grabbed his own head in sympathy.

Forgetting his own fear and shyness, Ggukie climbs down from the plant and hesitates for a moment, not sure when to go when he realizes how high up he is. He shies away from the edge, heart racing at the huge distance between him and the other sprite. The other sprite is hurt and he can hear him crying out in pain and oh, he just wants to comfort the pretty sprite.

"Ggukie can do this," he mumbles, breathing deeply to calm his nerves. "It's just like climbing. Ggukie can do this!"

"S-sorry," he whispers in warning, forcing his fears down. Lifting his chin, he takes a few steps back and runs towards the edge before he can change his mind. His feet leave the hard surface and then he's flying through the empty air for a heart stopping moment before landing with a grunt on the hard shoulder of the larger sprite. His body starts to slide off and he immediately scrambles, legs kicking out and fingers digging into the scratching material of Taehyung's clothes. Heart logged in his throat, Ggukie refuses to look down and focuses on getting up to safety.

After some long and terrifying moments, he's able to finally settle on his hands and knees, panting and staring behind him with wide eyes. His chest puffs with pride because Ggukie did it! He flew without wings! And he went so far! It was so scary but maybe, maybe now he can show the other sprites that he can play with them too!

"Owww," the larger sprite cries out and Ggukie's smile immediately drops. His stomach feels tight with unease, hating when others don't feel good or happy. He whines in sympathy and carefully crawls forward towards his face. The arms cradling his head are a bit harder to move around but Ggukie is persistent and manages to wiggle between them until he reaches his knee. With slow motions, he settles on his knees and leans forward in the small space. With gentle hands, he brushes the hurting sprite's cheek, a little bit away from his lips.

His cheek is so smooth and oh, Ggukie's hand is so, so tiny that it makes him smile a bit before he distracted by another groan. Ggukie makes shushing noises, stroking as much of his face as he can reach, but it's not much. And when another fat tear drop slides down his cheek and over Ggukie's hands, he slips and almost falls.

"T-that's dangerous," he gasps, heart beating fast and body tense. Still, he's not going to leave the poor sprite alone! Not when he's hurting and crying.

"Please don't cry, Mister," Ggukie says, voice soft and soothing.

Using his cheek for support, Ggukie shakily manages to stand on his knees, moving his hands up until he can rest them on his sharp nose, holding himself steady. He presses himself as close as possible and gently strokes over the clenched eyelids.

"It's okay, Ggukie's here now." He coos, voice soft and sweet. Saying soothing words until the tears slow down and the larger sprite sniffles. With a shaky breath that blows against his body, Ggukie smiles softly, gently rubbing under his eyes until the larger sprite opens his eyes and oh, Ggukie's in love!

Even wet with tears, he's got the prettiest silver eyes he's every seen! It fits so perfectly with his hair colour. The light purple reminding him of lavenders that grow in one corner of his favourite garden. So, so pretty, framed with long lashes that tickle his hands when he blinks.

"It's okay, Mister. Ggukie will make it better. He promises!" Carefully, he leans in, supporting himself on the larger sprite's nose when he leans in and softly kisses the space between his eyebrows at the top of his nose. When he pulls back, the larger sprite's eyes are wide open. His tears have stopped and he seems to be holding his breath, brows furrowed and going cross eyed to watch him properly.

Suddenly unsure of his action, Ggukie pulls back quickly. "S-sorry," he stutters. "J-just wanted to make you feel better. G-Ggukie gives the best kisses and he j-just wanted to make it better, promise!"

The bigger sprite doesn't say anything and the uneasy feeling grows bigger and bigger inside him. Feeling guilty and bad because maybe this sprite doesn't _like_ Ggukie's kisses. M-maybe he's mad because Ggukie scared him and made him hurt himself and no! He doesn't want to lose him before he can ask him to be his friend!

Ggukie's throat feels thick and his own eyes start watering, dejected and feeling so, so guilty that this pretty sprite got hurt because of him that it doesn't take long before he's sniffling and crying.  
  
"D-didn't mean t-to hurt you," he cries, releasing the sprite's nose to rub at his eyes, but that's a big mistake.

For the second time that night, Ggukie feels his stomach lurch horribly into his throat and the sob stuck there blocks the incoming yell when his feet suddenly slip off the sprite's knees. And suddenly he's falling and Ggukie can't do anything! He's scared and he clenches his eyes shut, braces himself for the pain, but it doesn't come.

The landing is still enough to knock the breath from his lungs but the intense pain he has come to expect from hand landings isn't there. Instead he lands with a dull thud on something firm but dense.

"Are you okay?!" The larger sprite asks, face pinched in fear.

Before Jeonggukie can answer, the hand saving him from the fall moves and he finds himself being gently rolled and moved. The larger sprite moves him around, gently trailing soft fingers over his head and back and belly, and he wetly giggles at the ticklish sensation. The larger sprite keeps talking to himself, or him, he's not sure, but he's a funny kind of guy, Ggukie thinks.

The deep voice he's become familiar with high with worry and even though he's being maneuvered like a little doll, Ggukie feels warm and fuzzy. The tears and uneasy feeling fading fast and replaced with something warm and amused.

"Oh my god, I'm so, so sorry! I'm the fucking worse! Poor little faerie! Are you okay?! Did you hurt your legs or your hands?! Oh god, your neck? Do you get whiplash? Is that a thing?!"

"Not-" Ggukie starts only to laugh when fingers slide up from his belly to rub under his chin.

He doesn't hear in his panic. "Let me see, ahh I don't even know what to look for. Fuck, obviously I can't be trusted with delicate faeries! I'm so sorry, little one!"

He's really funny, Ggukie thinks, giggling when his finger nudges against his sensitive neck and chest.  
  
"I'm not a faerie," Ggukie finally manages to get out between breathless giggles.

Finally managing to sit up properly on the sprite's hand, Jeonggukie grabs onto the finger tickling him and hugs it tight to his body. The action seems to startle him into silence and Ggukie takes the chance to catch his breath and settle properly onto his knees.

"What?"

"Not a faerie," Ggukie repeats. "I'm Ggukie!"

"A G-Ggukie?" The larger sprite tilts his head and a sense of awe washes over him at just how _pretty_ he is. He really hopes he will become his friend.

"What is a Ggukie?" He asks. The little sprite breathes a sigh of relief when the fear and sadness is replaced with curiosity instead, happy the bigger sprite is feeling better, but then he pouts. Didn't he just tell him? Maybe this sprite isn't as good of a listener as Ggukie is.

"Me!" He exclaims, releasing his fingertip and throwing his hands into the air to show himself off. "I'm Ggukie!"

The larger sprite laughs and Ggukie swoons, falling onto his side dramatically. He giggles and rolls over until he's stretched out on his front, with his limbs thrown wide. The big sprite has such a pretty laugh. It's low and rumbly and Ggukie can /feel/ it vibrating the skin of his hand.

"Is that what you are, hmm?"

"Yeah! Wh-what's your name, mister?" Ggukie sits up again, struggling a bit in his excitement to settle cross legged on the wide palm.

"My name is Taehyung," the bigger sprite, no, _Taehyung_ , replies. And oh! He's so, so pretty when he smiles.

"H-hello, Taetae," Ggukie replies, suddenly shy at the fondness in Taehyung's gaze. He links his fingers in his lap and fidgets on his bum.

"Hello, little one," Taehyung coos, voice so soft and nice and Ggukie feels all warm and giddy inside. "It's lovely to meet you."

Little one? Oh it makes Ggukie fidget even more, feeling all tingly at the nickname but he pouts and pushes the blush away.

"I'm not little!" He protests, climbing back up onto his feet to show him. He's not! He's really big!

"No?" Taehyung smiles.

"Not small! Ggukie's the biggest sprite in the whole garden!"  
  
"I don't know, little one. Ggukie here looks pretty small to me." He teases and Ggukie pouts harder, little brows furrowing as he puffs out his chest and stands all nice and tall.

"No! _See_! Ggukie's not small _at all_! You…you're just big!" Satisfied, Ggukie nods to himself and smiles smugly. There! Now he'll see. "Ggukie makes sure to eat lots to make sure he grows nice and big!"

A loud laugh rumbles through Taehyung and oh, he /really/ likes that sound. Wants to hear is all the time.

"All right, all right." Taehyung gives in, so, so fond of the little sprite. "So, you're a sprite then, not a faerie."

"Yeah! What are you, Taetae? Are you a sprite like me too?"  
  
"Ah, no. I'm a human."

"Hooman," Ggukie wrinkles his nose at the name. It doesn't sound pretty at all. Taetae should have a prettier name than a hooman.

"Is that a type of faerie?"

"No, no. See?" Taehyung asks, pointing to his back with his free hand. "No wings. Faeries have wings, right? Us humans don't have wings, unfortunately. I wish though."

"Flying must be so much fun," he adds, wistfully and Ggukie wants to cry because he thinks so too. A big ball of sadness settles heavily in Ggukie's belly at that because TaeTae also wants wings but doesn't have any.

"I don't have wings either," Ggukie whispers, shoulders drooping. Normally, he's pretty good about ignoring the fact he doesn't have wings. He can still get around where he wants. Can jump from flower to flower, climb up nice and high to see the big sky and feel the sun on his skin. He can still do a lot of things because he's so much bigger than some of his fellow sprites.

But then he remembers that he can't surf on the wind. Can't race with the others when they play tag with the bees and race to the clouds. The sadness hits him hard and he doesn't stop the tears prickling his eyes.

"G-Ggukie is just like TaeTae," he sniffs, crouching down on Taehyung's palm and stroking the skin there, comforting him and Taehyung because they're the same. "Wasn't born with wings like the others. But that's okay! Because I'm a really good climber!"

"Oh I'm glad to hear it, little one," Taehyung replies, voice soft and sad and no, no, no! Ggukie didn’t want to make him sad!

"It's okay, TaeTae! It's okay that you don't have wing and that I don't have wings cause we… we're the same and Ggukie likes you, TaeTae. …" He's gonna do it! He's gonna ask! Suddenly shy again, he buries his face into his knees and muffles his words. "Do…do you wanna be my friend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Tiny!Gguk Adventures: Ggukie gets to know his friend a bit more... intimately. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Until Next Time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ggukie and Taetae get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy readings! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the last chapter! Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/R0RESA)  
> or ask me questions on [Curious Cat!](https://curiouscat.qa/R0RESA)!
> 
> Also, I really liked writing fun short (lol compared to my other works, yes) drabbles/fics like this, so if you have any prompts or requests you'd like me to write, comment on my twitter! It'll be fun and I promise I'll try to do the best I can. The more details the better! Look for the prompt request tweet under my pinned tweets here: [Prompts and Requests](https://twitter.com/R0RESA/status/1259565530865778688?s=20)

Taehyung turns his head to better hear the quiet words and feels his brain stop working because this

sweet, sweet little creature is worrying for him, even when he's obviously upset at his lack of wings. And yet, here he is, doing his best and being his adorable self, offering Taehyung his friendship. Taehyung's chest feels like it's melting and after a moment of squealing internally, he gathers himself and focuses his attention back onto the little sprite hiding behind his knees.

"I would love to be your friend, Ggukie."

Jeongguk's head snaps up, doe eyes wide and shining. "R-really?! Y-you'll be Ggukie's friend?!"

"Of course, cutie." Taehyung replies, laughing when the sprite wiggles his little butt in happiness.

"Oh! We're gonna have _so_ much fun, TaeTae! We-we can play hide and seek and Ggukie's the _best_ at hide and seek and we can explore and-"

"Woah, slow down there, little one," Taehyung interrupt, face split wide with a smile when Ggukie's eyes practically sparkle, listing all the games they can play together. The sprite huffs and unable to resist, Taehyung gently nudges his tummy with a finger before gently tickling him. Ggukie erupts in sweet giggles that manage to fill the quiet of his bedroom, even with how quiet they are.

It's a gorgeous sound that tugs at his chest and god, Taehyung's already in love and they only just gotten acquainted. But it's impossible not to fall for the little sprite, with his large doe eyes, so expressive and honest. His tiny body, perfectly proportioned, and the dark waves making him look so much sweeter. The way Ggukie seems to feel everything with his entire being. Completely open to all the influences around him while unaware of how much influence he, himself has.

God, Taehyung would give anything he asks for because there is literally no way to say no to that face. And with him giggling and tripping all over his palm, just to escape the ticklish sensations, Taehyung is absolutely smitten.

"T-TaeTae!" Ggukie gasps between giggles. "No, no more tickles!" He wiggles and squirms on Taehyung's hand and barely manages to grab onto the finger, He wraps his arms and legs around it, giving it a full body hug to stop the tickling. He nuzzles the tip of his finger, pressing a soft kiss to the end of it, silently thanking him for being his friend.

Taehyung doesn't stop moving his finger, but instead of tickling him, it strokes along his upper body, calming the sprite while he catches his breath.

Loosening his limbs, Ggukie lays there contently, cuddling and occasionally kissing the digit. The pets are nice. Taehyung's skin is soft and smooth. Glidingly nicely along Ggukie's chest. With each stroke his breath comes back, lungs filling slighter faster and faster, until his breath hitches when the next pass feels particularly good.

Ggukie loosens his hold more to make it easier for Taehyung to touch him and oh, that feels good! With the way he's laying on his back, it's so, so easy for the finger to touch Ggukie's fun bits. The finger strokes from his collar bones to his belly and he's sure it's not intentional, but the edge of his finger pad gently nudges his soft cock. The adrenaline from their tickle fight easily morphs into that familiar sensation. The same tingling that usually follows after eating pollen grains.

It starts in his chest, gathering at his nipples. Each drag along his chest stimulates them until the tingling sensation gathers at the tips, making them hard and erect. It feels good. The gentle tug when the buds catch on his dry fingertip, effortlessly rolling them without even trying. His cock twitches in interest and the next stroke is a little harder. The digit pushing slightly harder as it drags along his sensitive skin.

His body warms in anticipation and Ggukie sighs in pleasure, happy because he finally has a friend to play with!

"Will you play with me?" Ggukie asks, chest arching into the touch. He moans softly when his teats are rolled again and again, parting his lips when the pressure seems to focus on his pecs.

"Play with you?" Taehyung asks, voice low and the sound shoots straight through him, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Yes," he gasps, breath hitching when the pressure on groin increases when Taehyung lines his finger up parallel to his body.

"Play with you how? Like this? Want me to touch your pretty little chest?"

His voice is so, deep and low, it has him moaning and his hole twitching in excitement.

Ggukie _really_ likes his voice. This voice he knows. The low tone that always sends his tummy fluttering in arousal. The one he's listened to for days and nights, moaning and groaning while he touches himself from his hiding spot. Watching Taehyung take his pleasure while Ggukie follows him over the edge again and again.

"Please?" Ggukie asks, pouting when the finger disappears. With the heat of the digit gone, goose bumps break out along his skin and his nipples tighten up, pebbling at the sudden cold. "Please touch me. Play me with me, TaeTae."

"Such a polite one, aren't you? A good boy using his manners," Taehyung praises and Ggukie feels a rush of pleasure flow through him at his words. Ggukie is a good boy! He's the bestest! He'll show him.

Ggukie rolls over onto his front and sits up. Moving carefully, he crawls forward until he's at the edge of Taehyung's palm. "Here, please TaeTae," he asks, beckoning Taehyung closer.

Unsure, Taehyung leans closer until Ggukie's close enough to touch his face with ease. The sprite gently strokes along his skin, feeling the tickling roughness of stubble on his palm until the texture gives way to pure softness and oh! His lips are so, so soft! They feel like the softness of flower petals, the flesh so plump and pink. They smell like strawberries and Ggukie wants to taste them.

He leans in and presses his lips to Taehyung's bottom one. Sweet little presses of his mouth against the plump flesh before his gathers the nerve to stick his tongue out and lick over the widest part. Taehyung's lip is so, so soft and smooth against his tongue and he _does_ taste like strawberries! Maybe that's TaeTae's favourite food!

Taehyung gasps at the ticklish sensation but then he's moaning softly. The sound vibrates through his lip and Ggukie giggles when it tickles his tongue.

"You taste good," he says, before settling himself more comfortably. With hands bracing his body on either side of Taehyung's bottom lip, he licks and sucks at the flesh, shuddering when his cock twitches in arousal.

It's more than the taste. Ggukie can't get over how plump they are, and he wants to bite and suck on them. So, he does. Arousal making him bold enough to lean in and bite and suck on the fattest part. His hands stroke along the sides of his mouth and the rest of Taehyung's chin, sucking until the strawberry is gone and all that's left is just Taehyung. He leaves little red hickies over his bottom lip until he finally pulls back, satisfied at the little red spots on the pink flesh.

"W-will you kiss me?" Ggukie asks, it's been so, so long since he's had anyone to play with and he really, really wants a kiss.

"Oh…" Taehyung falters, brain trying to catch up because he's a weird mix of fond and horny and, it's messing with his brain. Kiss, right. Ggukie wants a kiss. But the longer Taehyung stares at him, the more he's unsure of the logistics, because Ggukie is so, so tiny.

And damn it! He really _really_ wants to kiss those pretty, pink lips. Wants to suck and nip at them until they're red and swollen. Until he can taste every part of the little sprite's mouth, but that's the problem! He's to little!

"I don't want to hurt you, Gguk," Taehyung starts, slowly pulling away before Jeongguk stops him but tugging on his nose.

"You won't hurt me," Ggukie replies and before Taehyung can say anything else, he presses his lips against his, parting them and moving them. Kissing the top and the bottom, sucking and licking at the seam between them until they finally part. Taehyung purses his lips and Jeongguk laughs when he manages to kiss his entire face at once.

"Silly Tae," he giggles. "What're you doing? Kiss me properly!"

"Gguk," Taehyung starts, horny and exasperated and worried because what if he accidently swallows the sprite while trying to make out with him! "I don't think it's physically possible."

"Shhh," Ggukie hushes. "Stick your tongue out a little, please."

Unsure, Taehyung parts his lips enough for the tip to stick out and oh! Oh damn.

Jeonggukie immediately leans closer, his whole upper body practically resting on his bottom lip and chin and Taehyung's cock twitches when the sprite licks at his tongue with his, before wrapping his pretty lips around it.

Taehyung practically goes cross eyed trying to watch him and he pushes his tongue out further, desperate to see what he's feeling.

"Mmmm," Ggukie moans, pressing closer to try and suck the tip of Taehyung's tongue into his mouth. His own smaller tongue caresses it, pressing and swirling around the tip before opening his mouth wider. Lust spreads through his body and when Ggukie sucks the tongue deeper, licking and tasting Taehyung, he shudders when his ass cheeks part enough for slick to gush from his hole.

Needy and wanting more, he pushes forward and bobs his head, taking Taehyung's tongue deeper and deeper, until the tip is licking at the back of his throat, until all Jeongguk can taste is Taehyung.

Holy mother! Taehyung gasps and holds his breath, not wanting to distract Ggukie from making out with him. Although, it's definitely the most erotic make out session he's ever had. His cock is rock hard in his pants, squished uncomfortably but Taehyung doesn't dare move a muscle in case it make Ggukie stop.

Fucking hell. The lack of air makes him dizzy, but with the way the little sprite opens his mouth and takes the tip of his tongue in as deep as possible is enough to have him leaking in his underwear. Forgetting to swallow, he's so damn filthy, the way his spit leaks form his tongue onto Ggukie. Coating the lower half of his face and his chest, slicking him even as he fucks his own mouth, using Taehyung's tongue.

Heaven and hell, Taehyung will gladly let the little sprite use him however, whenever he wants.

“Tae,” Ggukie moans, the name muffled around his mouthful but it’s enough to make Taehyung’s stomach lurch in need. 

His body feels hot. Hot and hard and fuck, he feels like he’s going crazy sitting here doing nothing. Ggukie is loud in his appreciation: slurping and moaning, gurgling and making these adorable little choking noises. Forcing the tip of Taehyung’s tongue in further, practically swallowing around him. The tightness of his throat, the obscene sounds. It’s enough for a dry, blistering heat to surge through him. His cock throbs, drooling in his underwear, desperate for some kind of relief.

And then he smells it.

A burst of the familiar sweet honey smell of the sprite’s slick. This close, the smell is strong. It coats the inside of his nose and all Taehyung can think about is filling his mouth with the sweetness.

"Smell so good baby," Taehyung whispers, swallowing thickly. Another sweet burst of the scent hits him and Jeongguk shivers, pleased. Taehyung's voice is so low and thick with want that it makes his little cock twitch, getting it nice and plump just from kissing him.

And oh, Taehyung tastes so good! It's a bit difficult to kiss him properly and Ggukie really wishes he were bigger so they can kiss properly. So he can press their lips together and thrust his tongue into Tae's mouth. But even then, Ggukie really likes sucking on Taetae's tongue, being surrounded by him.

And he did so good! Licked and sucked it so well. Taking as much of the thick muscle all way down, deep in his throat until Taehyung's taste is all he can taste, even now. His brain grows foggy, like when he eats too much pollen grains, only this time it's because of Tae. Pulling back, he breathes hard, but unwilling to have his mouth empty, Jeonggukie nibbles on the tip of Taehyung's tongue. Gentle, teasing bites that make his friend rumble in his chest.

The sound vibrates through Ggukie and another burst of slick gushes from his needy hole. His body arches and he gasps when his nipples brush against the soft flesh of his bottom lip. It's a wet slide and soon Ggukie is making needy, snuffling sounds around his mouthful, grinding his chest up and down, desperate for attention.

He's dripping between his ass cheeks, whines with hooded eyes when clenching his rim doesn't stop the slick from leaking out. He's messy and feel so, so dirty. In the best way. Covered in his arousal and Taehyung's spit, he's wet everywhere! It has him getting even more wet and when he whines in need again, that delicious tongue pulls out of his mouth, licking over the sprite's swollen mouth and wet chin before sliding away.

"Tae," Ggukie gasps, chasing after his tongue only for it to disappear between his pretty lips. The sprite licks his own lips and shivers with need. His body feels so, so hot, blood rushing from arousal, compared to the cooling spit practically covering him. His jaw aches and the inside of his mouth feels all loose. Much too empty and he doesn't like it. Wants something back to wrap his swollen lips around, mindlessly sucking on it to distract himself from the ache between his thighs.

Without Taehyung's tongue to distract him, it's hard to think about anything but the way his hole feels so empty, his knees weak with the terrible ache of being so empty inside. When Tae's tongue comes out to play again, all Ggukie can do is shake, trying to hold himself up when the wet muscle licks over his chest, flicking and pushing at the tight nubs and oh! He wants more! So much more!

"Ggukie w-wish he was bigger," he pants, letting his legs collapse under him. Sitting with his knees spread, he barely has a chance to blush at the wet puddle he's dipping all over Tae's hand before he's arching his back. Shoving his chest forward and into the touch, needing more. "W-wan' Taetae to suck on his t-tits, b-bite them." Unable to stop the words from coming out, Ggukie blushes furiously and moans at his dirty words. He's never said things like this with his other friends, sprites mostly too focused on their own pleasure to worry about it, but he overhead some of them sucking on another's nipples. Calling them tits and he remembers the hot flash the washed over him at the word.

Since then Ggukie's been making sure to climb lots, to make sure he has the prettiest tits of all. That they're nice and firm and they're already sensitive. Saying it now lights his insides on fire but with the way Taehyung practically growls makes Ggukie gush onto his palm. The sprite's practically sitting in a puddle of his own slick as he grabs onto his ankles and bounces on his knees. Pushing into each slide of the wet tongue when it rolls his nipples just right, keening when it's flicked roughly.

Taehyung is relentless and Ggukie moans for more and more, even when the nubs start to ache deliciously.

"Haah, more, more, Tae!" he pants, cock hard and pretty, jutting out obscenely when he rolls his body into the touch. His thighs start trembling, but Ggukie's strong and he pushes the tiredness out, focusing instead on throwing his head back in pleasure when Taehyung's tongue slides down to brush over his aching length.

"Tae!" He moans, so sweet and high. Each focused lick sends pleasure shooting through his system, dragging him further and further down into that desperate, greedy place.

"So pretty," Taehyung groans before wrapping his lips around Ggukie's cock the best he can.

"Ahh! F-feels good! Taetae, please!" Ggukie cries, mind filled with thoughts of how empty he feels and how hot Taehyung's mouth is, how big it is, rubbing his little cock between those pretty, shining lips. The friction feels good, but the pleasure isn't enough. The heat in his tummy turns into an all-out flame. The fire making his gut clench with need.

"Heaven and hell, baby," Taehyung gasps, pulling back with a lick that drags from his leaking length to his chin, stimulating his nipples with shot of pleasure to his groin. "Taste so damn good. Makes me wanna just eat you up."  
  
Oh gosh, does Ggukie want that. No, _needs_ that.

"E-eat me, Taetae, p-please!" He begs, hips bucking and shaking in Taehyung's direction, desperate to feel his touch again to cool the fire burning through him. "Ggukie tastes g-good! The bestest! G-gonna taste the best for Taetae."

  
"Hmmm, you sure about that, baby?" Taehyung teases, tone so dark and heavy that Ggukie can physically feel it pushing down on him, moving him with a silent command.

"I-It's true!" He pouts, eyes watering because he aches and just wants to be filled already and Taetae's not touching him anymore! Ggukie always tells the truth! He'll show Taetae that he's a bestest little sprite around!

"Gguk-Ggukie will show you." Releasing his ankles, the little sprite turns around on shaky legs until he's facing away from Taehyung's face and towards his fingertips. With a move he's spent lots of time perfecting, Ggukie leans forward on his elbows and spreads his knees wide. Making sure to arch his back just right so his ass on display, dripping hole completely exposed.

There's a moment when Ggukie doesn't feel or hear anything. As if Taehyung stopped breathing, and then a lowly muttered curse so full of desire, Ggukie's body immediately responds. Taehyung groans as if in pain and Ggukie whines when Taehyung's finger carefully pulls his cheeks apart.

The blush grows, staining his face, neck, and chest. The vulnerable position makes his head swim, completely lost in search of gratification and desperately wanting to please Taehyung.

"G-good boys have t-the best holes, Taetae," Jeonggukie moans, trembling at the way he feels eyes burn his skin, watching the way another spurt of slick pours out from his twitching rim.

"Heaven and hell, baby," Taehyung whispers, in awe at how small and tight and _wet_ Ggukie's hole is. The sweet smell of honey is almost overpowering and Taehyung's mouth waters, desperately wanting a taste.

Unable to resist, Taehyung pulls his fingers away and licks over the puddle in his palm. Ggukie's taste explodes on his taste buds. So, so sweet and thick, with a hint of bitterness that has him hooked right from the start.

"Such a pretty hole. You made such a mess of it." Taehyung licks up the sprite's legs, cleaning his limbs of the slick, before teasingly circling it over his ass cheeks. Ggukie bucks back into the touch, but Taehyung slides his tongue out of the way, cleaning other parts of his body. Repeating the tug of war until Ggukie cries his name out in frustration.

"Impatient baby. Guess Taetae will have to clean you up."

"Yes, yes, ahh!" The first swipe of Taehyung's tongue makes Ggukie's mouth drop open and from then on, he's gone.

Taehyung moans in pleasure, cock throbbing in his pants and leaking obscenely when he tastes Ggukie directly. The moment his tongue drags between those plump, slick cheeks, the little sprite seems to freeze, barely breathing until the air in his lungs rushes out in a harsh moan. He tastes so fucking good and feels even better trying to spread his legs wider, to feel more of Taehyung's tongue. Fuck, he could stay here forever. Rubbing his tongue against his pretty little hole, licking up each gush of slick. Taehyung's mind is hazy and his little sprite's pleasured cries echo around his skull, making his ears ring.

"F-feels so good!" Ggukie cries, rolling his hips back onto Taehyung's tongue. It's so soft and firm. A slick pressure that teases at his rim before pushing in, spreading the first ring of muscles and teasing at the second. He wants this so much, and the pleasure builds like a tidal wave. Each rising pulse accompanied by Taehyung's tongue pushing against his rim, easily sinking in deeper with each push. The tip sliding in and stretching him wide, tasting his most intimate place.

Ggukie's stomach clenches in anticipation and oh, oh, yes! "S-so thick," he whines, mouth slack and drool pooling at the corner of his mouth. It’s just the tip but his body feels so empty, his hole so sensitive to any stimulation that it parts easily for the tip to enter. It rolls against him. A seductive and filthy dance that sense shocks of pleasure through his nerves. And oh! It just keeps pushing.

Weak to the pleasure and desperation, Ggukie's shaking arms give out and he falls face first into Taehyung's palm. Hips still held up by that piercing tongue, Ggukie shakily grabs his cheeks and spreads himself as wide as possible. Wanting Taehyung to press deeper, to force his muscles wide to accommodate such a thickness.

"F-ull, full, fill Ggukie u-up! Wan' be full. S-stuff Ggukie f-full," he hiccups, eyes watering and it feels so, so good!

The pleasure grows tighter and tighter, his muscles clenching and releasing when his orgasm rushes him. "Close T-Taetae," he warns when the pleasure pools dangerously in his groin. "G-gonna come, gonna come!"  
  
Taehyung growls and before he can cry out at the way the vibrations run through him, Ggukie finds himself on his back, dazed and confused, mind fuzzy on anything outside of his incoming release. He's almost there!

Taehyung gently spreads his legs wide with a free hand and fits his mouth between his spread thighs. Cock engulfed in a hot, wet mouth that tongues at his loosening hole and, when Taehyung starts sucking in pulsing motions, Ggukie comes with a scream. The suction is gentle, but it tugs on his cock, forcibly dragging each pulsing release of cum straight from the head before practically shoving his tongue into his hole. Taehyung uses the tip of it to plug Ggukie up, flicking it and pushing inside more, even as the sprite thrashes through his release. He bucks and grabs onto Taehyung's nose, fingertips digging into his nose while he rides it out, letting the pleasure wash through him.

Still he doesn't stop and Ggukie feels like he's going to combust. Burst into flames when Taehyung's tongue keeps pushing against his sensitive rim. Forcing it to part and spreading it wide. It aches, feeling so full but not quite full enough, but it's hard to think about.

Hard to think about how his cock is already hardening again. Hard to remember to swallow as he drools over Taehyung's palm because his tongue keeps fucking into him. Thrusting and retreating. Pushing and pulling until it presses against his most special spot. Immediately electrifying his nerves. It sets of little explosions of colour behind his eyes when the pink muscle continues to slide along it, in a continuous pressure that leaves him mewling and shaking, still producing enough slick to slide down his thighs to mix with Taehyung's spit.

"More," Ggukie cries, back arching deliciously. His hands and head dig into Taehyung's palm, needing something to ground him from floating away. His hole is so, so sensitive, and each time Taehyung fucks his tongue in has him gasping and gushing around the large intrusion. His tongue flattens and Ggukie practically squeals, overstimulated and still needy, when it stretches his hole wider and wider.

"So, so big, Ggukie's hole is gonna be stuffed, stuffed, stuffed!" The little sprite babbles, drooling over himself because his mind is so hazy. Vision blurry with tears when Taehyung's tongue keeps fucking past his sore rim. "Wan' more, Tae, more, please. St-stuff Ggukie full!"

Taehyung pulls off with a growl, eyes almost black with arousal. He gently retracts his tongue from Ggukie's ass and almost comes when his rim gapes with how wide his tongue spread him. It stirs something wicked inside him, spreading seductive thoughts of making his little body conform to the shape of his tongue, desperately wanting to be the only one to taste the delicious little creature in his pleasure. And heaven and hell! If Taehyung thought the sprite looked gorgeous lost in pleasure before, well, it's nothing compared to how he looks when _he's_ the one throwing him over the edge. He wants to make him come again and again. Want to stuff him full, just like he begged for. Stuff him so full that Ggukie can never forget the feel and taste of him. Overload him with ecstasy until the pretty little sprite is trembling and crying, fucked into a wet and messy dumb mess.

Taehyung's mouth slides off Ggukie's lower body and unable to help it, his free hand snaps to his suit pants, fumbling to get it opened and get his cock out. It's aching, painfully red and leaking precum continuously. Bubbling and sliding down the rigid length, desperate for some proper attention. To take the edge off, he wraps his fingers around the hot length, hissing at the teasing relief before his body takes over. He strokes his length a few times, grits his teeth at how fucking good it feels, even with too much friction and oh god, he's already so fucking close!

"T-Taetae," Ggukie whines, adorably thrusting his hips into the air, cock already hard and leaking. All pretty and pink, shiny with evidence from his last orgasm. So, so cute. It's almost as pink as the blush staining his neck and chest. Even with the lewdness of the situation, covered with his juices, legs spread wantonly and a twitching, gaping rim, the pink gathering in his cheek and the tip of his nose is so completely endearing that it throws Taehyung's heart into high gear. Racing through his chest, spreading the burning need to wreck his little sprite even more.

Ggukie whines again, arching so prettily from him, and shit, and Taehyung rushes to squeeze the base of his cock. He clenches his stomach and jaw, desperately holding back the orgasm taunting him to fall when Ggukie lifts a leg and wraps his hand around his thigh, holding his leg up so his loose hole is exposed even more.

"L-Look," he begs, and Taehyung stops breathing. "M all ready, Taetae. Please," he asks, voice breathless and wet and so full of need it tugs heavily at Taehyung's gut. "Wan'a feel you. Hurts, Taetae, please!"

"Holy fuck," Taehyung gasps, mind completely shutting down. He's so fucked and when another shot of pleasure sears through him, Taehyung crumbles. Completely at Ggukie's mercy.

Ggukie inches the hand holding his leg up down until he can grab a plump cheek. He pulls it aside, spreading his ass open wider, and oh, he's perfect. "Such a good boy, Ggukie, showing me how pretty your hole looks, all stretched and open, begging to be filled." Taehyung praises, smiling when the sprite shudders and moans in response. God, he's so, _so,_ sensitive and responsive. It makes Taehyung feel a bit crazy.

"What do good boys get, little one?" Taehyung asks. He strokes himself a few more times, hips pushing into the delicious friction before he forces them still.

He doesn't think, acts completely on instinct. While waiting for the sprite to work through the lusty hazy and think about the question, Taehyung slides his fingers to his tip and swirls his index through the wet slit, collecting his precum until his finger is coated in it. His finger is wider than his tongue, so this shouldn't hurt his little one, much anyway.

"So?" Taehyung prompts, shivering in pleasure when he continues to tease himself, bringing himself closer to the edge, driving himself crazy, ready to explode.

Fuck, he wants to cover the little sprite in his cum. Drench him completely in thick stripes and then lick him clean. Lave over him and make him come with Taehyung staining every inch of his body. Inside and out.

"F-full, full, full," Ggukie chants, pupils blown wide and so, so fucking pretty in his desires. "Gona get stuffed, gon-gonna stuff his hole full!"

"My, what a good boy, Ggukie is," Taehyung growls, lifting his soaked finger and gently rubbing it against the stretched rim, mixing his precum with the endless amount of slick. Almost immediately, Ggukie's hole parts around his fingertip, his body trying to suck him in. His rim parts so, so easily, coaxing him to push in further, to fuck him full while stroking himself off.

"Pl-please, Tae, hurts!"

Taehyung softly hushes him and presses harder, teasing and not quite pushing in. He rubs small circles into his hole making the sprite tremble and relax under his touch.

"Sorry, baby. Taetae's going to make it all better."

When Ggukie starts sniffing, desperate and overwhelmed and feeling so, so empty, Taehyung stops teasing and slowly pushes his finger in. He tries to go as slow and steady as possible, pausing what feels like each millimetre, so scared of hurting the little sprite, but Ggukie's not having it.

His insides are itchy and aching with need, his little cock leaking everywhere. The lust surging through him is enough to melt the rest of his patience away.

"Yes, yes, yes!" He cries out, so sweet and high. His elevated leg trembles, heart pounding in his throat when he feels pressure against his rim and then oh, oh! Yes! Tae's finger pushes in and it's so, so big! Heaven and hell, Ggukie feels like he's being split apart. The ache in his hole is terribly delicious as his inner muscles are gently forced aside to make room.

It's so much, and he bears down, eyes rolling back and saliva leaking from his open mouth, and nghhhh! His ass just sucks the finger in, and he barely hears Tae curse roughly when his finger slides in, almost to the first knuckle. The stretch is sudden and jarring. Roughly forcing its way through, guided by the copious slick easing the way, but it's too much too fast and he's so big inside! His little hole is stretched to its limit and there's a complete whiteout in Ggukie's mind. Everything fading into white when the pleasure explodes through his body and his second orgasm washes over him.

It's even more intense than the previous one and Ggukie's flying. Lips parted around a silent scream, body arching painfully, muscles convulsing when his release wrecks havoc on his body.

Taehyung groans and carefully lifts onto his knees and shuffles towards the side table. He gently slides the little sprite off, careful not to shift the finger inside Ggukie until his hand is finally free. It immediately shoves his pants and underwear down to his thighs and Taehyung almost cries in relief when he _finally_ wraps his messy hand around his throbbing length.

Ggukie's slick makes the glide so easy and he's so damn sensitive that each stroke is as pleasurable as it is sharp. Delicious needles of pleasure radiating out. Still, Taehyung makes sure to keep his movements steady, still scared of hurting the little sprite.

But god, the way he clenches around his finger, writhing in ecstasy makes him burn hotter, nearly feral with the way he wants to see more. He want to make him _cry._

Once Ggukie's muscles loosen their death grip on his finger, Taehyung gently slides it out, making the sprite tremble in oversensitivity and heaven and hell! His gasping cries are so, so delicious. It winds him tighter and makes his hand grip his own cock harder.

Slick pours out when Taehyung slides his finger out until just the tip is nestle in his hole before gently thrusting it in.

"F-ull, soooo ffulll," Ggukie slurs, giggling breathlessly when he looks down to see the way his tummy bulges a little with how much space Tae's finger takes up. "Stretchin' m full!"

"Fucking hell, Gguk," Taehyung gasps, narrowed gaze completely focused on how well Ggukie takes it.

And god, does he take it well. Drooling and mindless to anything but his own pleasure. So, so good for him, still managing to hold up his legs so Taehyung has all the room he needs to fuck his finger in and out. Pulling it out almost completely before thrusting it back in to the first knuckle and Ggukie just takes it all. Releasing little cries and moans of his name. Babbling at how full and stuffed he is. Of how good Taehyung makes his insides feel against his special spot.

The sprite's entire body twitches and squirms, trying to escape the unrelenting pressure and friction against his prostate because every available space inside him is filled with Taehyung. There's no way for him to stop rubbing and grinding on the swollen gland without completely removing his finger. And yet, every time Taehyung slides out, Ggukie can't help but cry out in protest before practically screaming at the ecstasy tearing him apart.

"Oh, my fuck," Taehyung cries out, hand flying over his cock and hips thrusting forward on every downstroke. The pleasure starts to pool in his stomach, rushing in and gathering like a hose filling an empty pool. Filling and filling until he's panting almost as hard as the overstimulated sprite.

He's a fucking vision. Legs still spread, balancing his entire body on his knee to make sure Taehyung's still able to fuck into him properly, filling him so nice and deep in his gut that he's sure his insides are going to be moulded to the shape of his finger. His shoulder supports his shaking and trembling form, overloaded with pleasure.

There is nothing more than whines and squeals when Taehyung fucks him faster and harder, jerking his body back and forth so easily, forcing him to keep taking more and more. It's too much and Ggukie's little cock is so, so hard! It throbs and swigs with each thrust, creating another puddle below his hips on the table.

The pleasure builds again, gathering in his lower back and his hole feels sore and swollen. His prostate almost numb from the constant massage and his orgasm starts to surge towards him. It's slower this time and accompanied by a blistering heat that makes his skin feel all prickly with sweat. He needs to come! Just-just once more! Ggukie can come one more, like a good boy, but it’s hard! The need to release grows and when Taehyung fucks in a little more roughly, he's suddenly standing right at the edge of the cliff. Desperately trying to jump off into the blinding abyss, but he can't! He needs more! Needs something else to push him over.

He wants to cry out and call Tae's name, but all coherency is lost. Floating above the clouds in the hazy mindset he gets when his hole is nice and full. His tongue is thick and heavy in his mouth. His throat sore from crying and screaming how good he feels to the sky, letting all the other sprites know that he's the bestest boy. That only good boys get to feel this euphoria and _that's him_.

He buries his face into his free forearm and his fingers tangle in his hair. Tugging on the locks hard to help focus his teary gaze on how good his Tae looks. His silver eyes are dark and stormy with lust and it makes him shake, pleased at looking so pretty for his friend.

Another jolt of pleasure shoots through him like electricity, making Ggukie cry out because he's so, so close! He wants to come so bad and please!

"Come, c-ome!" He begs, tugging his hair harder and he's crying because it's too hot and too much and Tae is so, so big inside him he feels like he's going insane! His entire body is shaking terribly, and everything is so wet.

Ggukie begs and cries and fuck, Taehyung's going to come. He's barely hanging on. Needs to push Ggukie over one more time. Needs to see him shatter so beautifully once more before he can let go.

"C-come for me, Ggukie," he gasps, ears ringing at the obscene sound of his finger fucking through the insane amount of slick pouring out of the sprite. Even with how tightly his inner muscles clench around his finger, the slick still manages to slide past the plugged hole, flying and making a mess of his side table. "Be a good boy and come for me."

"Ma' goo boy," he whines and the moment those words register, Ggukie is gone. The tight coil in his stomach snaps and his entire body convulses with the force of his orgasm. The ecstasy roars through his system, frying his nerves as he comes with a hoarse scream. It's almost painful, how strong it is, and Taehyung continues to fuck him through it, crying out his own pleasure when his cock erupts. Painting the front of the table with thick, white strips. The tightness around his finger hurts, but he does his best to force his finger to continue working through overloaded muscles, working Ggukie through the earth-shattering release.

It feels like they both come forever, but finally Taehyung releases his spent cock, shivering as his orgasm runs its course, but when he looks at his little sprite, still speared open on his finger, it twitches in arousal that makes him wince. Too soon, much too fast. But it's impossible to not feel excited, pleased when he sees Ggukie still riding out the waves of his final orgasm as it ruins him completely. His pretty doe eyes rolled back and body writhing, pretty face pinched in pained pleasure until he gives one last big shudder and passes out unconscious. The little sprite is completely wiped out and exhausted from the constant overstimulation that his little body couldn’t handle it anymore. Choosing to shut off for a while to recover, even as tremors of his orgasm still run ripples through his system, gently bringing him down.

With an obscene 'squelch', Taehyung slides his finger out, the pad all pruned and soak in Ggukie's slick. Bringing his finger to his mouth, he cleans it up the best he can, delighted in how much sweeter it is after his release.

Ggukie's hole continues to leak, although it's sluggish, his hole so wrecked and swollen to a pretty red that it can't close up all the way. Gaping and fucked loose so well. It makes Taehyung's chest puff with pride when the sprite snuffles in his sleep, completely dead to the world, but looking so, so satisfied and fucked out.

He desperately wants to lick him clean, but the tiredness from the day is quickly catching up, and with how sweet and fucked out Ggukie looks, he's loathed to disturb him.

With a sigh, he stands up, groaning at the ache in his knees, and climbs out of his clothes, wrinkling his nose at the sweat lingering on his body. Shower, he desperately needs a shower. But before he goes, he grabs some wet wipes from the side table and as gently as possible, cleans Ggukie up. Making sure to wipe off all the slick and sweat and cum off his lithe body, until his skin is fresh and clean. His little hole is still red and sore, so he's extra careful about cleaning there, heart so terribly full and fond when he whines in his sleep, squirming away from the delicate touch.

Deeming him clean enough, Taehyung carefully lifts the sprite and lowers him onto the flower closest to his pillow, wanting to be as close to him as possible. He settles him in the same position he usually finds him: on his side, curled up around the base of the style. Taehyung strokes over Ggukie's hair and gently glides his finger over his forehead and between his brows, smiling when the pout relaxes into quiet, little snores.

"Precious little baby, indeed," Taehyung murmurs, smiling at his unexpected guest. "I'm one lucky guy, to have such a good boy as you willing to be my friend. Rest now, pretty. You did so good today." The praise settles Ggukie and the pouty expression fades, until his face is relaxed and peaceful. After making sure the sprite has everything, Taehyung caresses his hair once more before heading off to shower.

Ggukie sleepily slides one eye open and half turns to watch Taehyung leave the room. "Thank you for being my friend, Taetae. Ggukie loves you a lot." And with a pleasure wrung body, completely satiated, and a full heart, Ggukie falls back asleep with a smile, dreaming of climbing impossibly high beanstalks with his new friend, searching for giants and gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This was so much fun to write! Make sure to check out the art work that inspired the drabble @achilleskoo.
> 
> As mentioned, I'm open to prompts if there's something people want me to write. The more detailed the easier it will be. I'm pretty open to writing most things, but I'll let you know if I'm uncomfortable with anything. For details on where to request, look at the notes at the beginning of the chapter or under my pinned tweets!
> 
> Until Next Time!

**Author's Note:**

> PS: it's further along on twitter, but that's okay. 
> 
> What did you think so far? Who ended up taking Ggukie home? Let me know who it should be in the comments! The most popular answer will become his new friend!
> 
> Thanks for reading and until next time! The next chapter will be posted Monday night! (2 days from now).


End file.
